A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Locked Heart Ami
Summary: Eires says yes to an unexpected invitation. EriesxViole.


A Midsummer's Night Dream

*

                A/N: I like the title, even though Shakespeare though of it first, don't you? I wrote this as a challenge. See, my and my friend, Bobo, both wrote down the names of a male and female Escaflowne character. Then, we traded male names, keeping the female ones- and whichever pair we were left with, we had to write a romance fic about- the rule being they had to kiss by the first page. I think I did pretty well, but my pairing was fairly easy- poor Bobo, she ended up with Millerna and Dornkirk. At any rate, R+R, OK? I soooooooo love review highs!

*

She really hated state balls.

                Princess Eires Aston looked around nervously. Her father, the ugly old git, ordered at least two or three a month- he called them political, but Eires believed firmly that he just wanted to show off the palace. That was fair enough- it was a beautiful place, glittering and golden and candlelit interior, balconies and gardens soaked in moonlight. Still, weren't there better ways to exhibit its splendor? Dances were expensive, a nightmare to plan and she and Millerna had to attend each and every one. At any rate, her quick glances affirmed her suspicions that the ball was a "success"; there were representatives from almost every country. Van Fanel from Fanelia, Etta Michelino from Cesario, Dilandau and his Dragonslayers from Zaiboch, even little Prince Chid off by himself in the corner.

                Eires sighed. _I don't care… if someone doesn't ask me to dance soon, I'm leaving and eloping with my handmaid. That should cause a proper" royal scandal"._

"Princess Eires?"

                Eires snapped to attention. A young man stood before her- one of the Dragonslayers, curly black hair pulled into a ponytail, violet eyes friendly. "Would you like to dance, Princess?"

                _So much for eloping with my handmaid, _she thought with pleasure, curtseying to the boy and allowing him to lead her onto the golden-lit dance floor. There, he began to guide her in a slow waltz, one arm on her shoulder and the other encircling her waist.

                After a couple seconds, she realized he could take her silence as distaste toward him, and hastened to put him at ease. "Do you enjoy dancing?"

                "Eh? Oh, yes, actually, yes, I do. That is, yes, I do enjoy dancing." He was blushing furiously and she saw how horribly stiff she had come off.

                "It must be hard in all that armor," she said encouragingly. "Rather stiff?"

                "Actually, not so much as you might think," he replied animatedly, gesturing to one side. She fought the urge to laugh at his sudden enthusiasm.

                "No? Well- oh, I was about to say I hadn't properly introduced myself, but I expect you know my name."

                "Or course; Princess Eires. I'm Viole Genai."

                The music faded out, and Eires turned to go, but Viole caught her hand as she turned. "Princess… want to go onto the balcony for a second?"

                She smiled, flattered, and they walked hand in hand onto the moonlit veranda, peering from the guardrail upon the well kept, fairyish gardens below. Words seemed to flow more freely there, and the hours flashed by like minutes until the clock tolled eleven and a stricken look crossed Viole's face. "Darn. Dilandau ordered us back at ten."

                "I guess this is goodbye, then." Said Eires, a bit primly but with a very genuine sigh.

                "Maybe not," he replied, smiling, and put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her closer. Under her soft, gauzy gown pressed up on Viole's steel armor, Eires thought she could feel her heartbeat. And yet, she didn't feel nervous or even unwilling- she smiled up at him, and taking that as her consent, he lowered his head and locked Eires into a moonlit kiss. She returned it ardently, and they stayed that way for five of her heartbeats and six of his, each blissful in the other's comforting embrace.

                Finally, wishing she didn't have to, Eires stepped away. "I… I mean… thank you, Viole."

                "Goodbye, Princess," he said with a smile and, turning, walked back into the palace, moving through the throng of dancers until the Princess of Austuria finally lost sight of him.

                Eires smiled.

                She really loved state balls.


End file.
